Death of Betty Ross
by Aboodash56
Summary: Post-Infinity War. Having witnessed the deaths in Wakanda, Bruce Banner heads back to Culver University to warn his old love, Betty Ross, but unfortunately, all he has to do is watch helplessly as Betty begins to disappear.


Hi. Welcome to another MCU fanfiction. This one will take place after the Battle of Wakanda and shows Bruce's final moments with Betty before she disintegrated before his eyes. As you might know, it was confirmed by the Russo brothers last month that Betty Ross was one of Thanos' victims during the snap. I was upset when I heard about this news and it's a shame that Bruce might not know it or even grieve of her. I'm afriad that it might be permenant. So, what I had to do is to write a story that showed Bruce witnessing Betty's death and how he deals with it. I hope Avengers 4 fixes this.

Spoiler alert for Avengers: Infinity War. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe films. They belong to Marvel Studios and Kevin Feige.

* * *

 **Death of Betty Ross**

 _Cast:_

 _Edward Norton - Bruce Banner_

 _Liv Tyler - Betty Ross_

* * *

 _Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia_

It has been a few hours since the Battle of Wakanda. Thanos had already gained the six Infinity Stones and snapped his fingers, proccesding to take half of the universe. Star-Lord, Drax, Groot, T'Challa, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker and Doctor Strange had faded away in the snap. Bruce Banner, having fought in the Hulkbuster armor due to the Hulk refusing to fight, had returned to his old hometown at Willowdale, a place that he had not been since the Battle at Culver University almost eight years ago.

He returned to Williowdale to warn his former lover, Betty Ross, whom he had not seen since the Battle of Harlem. During their seperation, Bruce was briefly into a relationship with fellow avenger, Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow, but due to his disappearance in Sakaar, he was unable to continue his relationship with her, as he realized he was still in love with his ex. Upon arriving at the university, Bruce immediatly saw Betty outside. The pretty blue eyed burnette was standing outside the campus. He went after her and as she began to run, they both embraced each other, having not seen each other in years.

"You're here." Bruce said as he embraced her.

"Of course, I'm here, Bruce. Is there something wrong?" Betty smiled as she looked at him.

"Nothing. It's…" Bruce said.

Suddenly, Bruce turned around and saw the students at Culver University begin to disappear due to Thanos' snap.

"Oh, my god." Bruce was shocked to see what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Betty asked.

Bruce continued watching as the students disappeared one by one.

"Betty? We need to get of there. We have to…" Bruce was telling Betty.

"Bruce?" Betty asked.

Bruce then turned and approched Betty, seeing that Betty may not feel well.

"Oh god." Bruce said as Betty started to disappear.

Bruce looked at Betty with only concern for a moment, only for panic to take over as he saw her start to disintegrate in front of his eyes. Bruce rushed to her and grabbed her as she fell on the ground.

"Betty. No, no, no! Stay with me! Stay with me." Bruce said as he was shocked of what he saw.

Betty caressed his face one last time. All Bruce could do was to watch helplessly as Betty was about to disappear.

"I love you." Those were Betty's final words as she began to disintegrate.

Suddenly, Betty's hand turned into an ash and her body had cumbled into dust, disappearing in front of Bruce's eye. What remained of Betty was the heart-shaped necklace that belonged to her mother. Bruce remained still, staring at the spot where the woman he loved since their first meeting at Harvard University had been a second ago.

"No." Bruce said as he couldn't believe his eyes.

He then stared at Betty's necklace and grabbed it. Looking at the necklace, Bruce became heartbroken and let out a sob that was pure sorrow, falling to the ground. Ever since the accident at Culver Campus that turned him into the Hulk, Bruce felt guilty about hurting Betty and he never wanted that to happen again. They have been seperated before but not like this. His greatest fear had come true. First he lost his mother, Rebecca, then his aunt, Elaine, and now Betty.

Bruce was completely devastated as Betty was gone permenantly as it seemed. He continued to cry as he was crippled with guilt over his lost.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry." Bruce said as he was on the verge of tears.


End file.
